Forum:2006-07-15. Test chat..., by Cool
Cool, 15/07/2006 10:21 PM :A message to all members of this site: :With the forthcoming events that will be happening at this site this October, I'd like to hold a test chat in the chatroom here at the site. I have never chatted before, and want to do a test run with some people, just so everything can go smoothly for the real chat that is to happen this October. I've always been an e-mail person, not a chatter, and I figure I'd better get some practice in before the "big game". I’m not even sure members of this site have even used this chatroom on the site or not. :I'd like to host it here at 7pm EST on Sunday, July 23. Hopefully I myself remember that date. Remember you have to have MSN Chat software installed on your computer, and it’s a super easy thing to do - just click and download, and you are ready to go. Talk about anything you want, I’m sure it will be no longer than 20 minutes tops. :-Stephen : ---- Cool, 19/07/2006 11:44 PM :Did anyone get the message? No one replied to this yet, and the chat is this weekend. :Stephen : ---- Lord_Malachite, 20/07/2006 1:01 AM :I wish I could help you out, Stephen, but the timing is horrendous. It's difficult to commit to things on weekends. The problems with a project of this magnitude is that it's very difficult to find a time when everyone can be here, mostly due to real life obligations and time zone differences. I also fear that it's this sort of thing that will ultimately prevent me from being able to attend "the main event" in October, but we'll see how things go. I do think what you're doing as far as the test goes is a very wise idea. I hope that it goes smoothly. LM : ---- GräfinZahl, 20/07/2006 3:16 AM :Well, I'll be there. Just to make sure: Is EST the same as Greenwich time/UTC plus 5? : ---- Cool, 20/07/2006 9:35 PM :but the timing is horrendous. It's difficult to commit to things on weekends. The problems with a project of this magnitude is that it's very difficult to find a time when everyone can be here, mostly due to real life obligations and time zone differences. :Yeah, there is a certain problem when it comes to a project like this. I chose weekends obviously for the fact weekdays are out of the question for alot of people, such as myself, because I work. Plus by the time October comes alot of people will be back in school, so I see weekends as the best time. Time zones are another problem assoicated (spelling?) with this as well. :also fear that it's this sort of thing that will ultimately prevent me from being able to attend "the main event" in October, but we'll see how things go. I do think what you're doing as far as the test goes is a very wise idea. I hope that it goes smoothly. Well, I'm giving people enough notice, so hopefully you'll be able to make it. I hope things will be smooth, and word is getting out about the test chat. :Just to make sure: Is EST the same as Greenwich time/UTC plus 5? :Well, you could always google a time zone converter. :http://www.timezoneconverter.com/cgi-bin/tzc.tzc Maybe this would help. :Stephen : ---- unluckystunt, 20/07/2006 10:43 PM :I'll be there. I believe Greenwich is 5 hours ahead of Eastern time, which would make the chat at 12am. : ---- ioxmo, 20/07/2006 11:19 PM :I'll try and be here... but what's going on in October? : ---- GräfinZahl, 21/07/2006 3:28 AM :>Well, you could always google a time zone converter. >http://www.timezoneconverter.com/cgi-bin/tzc.tzc >Maybe this would help. Cool converter, thanks for the link. I looked in the Wikipedia but couldn't find the acronym "EST" even though I was looking at a English time zones map. >I believe Greenwich is 5 hours ahead of Eastern >time, which would make the chat at 12am. Thanks, so for me the chat is gonna be at 1 am CET on Monday. Well, the timing could be worse. However, I think when college starts again in October, I would prefer it when major chat events were held at Saturdays. : ---- Manolo, 21/07/2006 12:44 PM :I have checked the time zone converter (thanks Steven) and I hope I can be there this sunday! : ---- Greenorbs2, 21/07/2006 10:22 PM :I really wish that I could attend your chat this weekend, but my roommate just had a baby. Jenn and I are helping her out as much as we can. ::sighs:: Real life takes it toll. Maybe I'll be able to join the action in Oct. Thanks, Stephen :-Jae- : ---- hannah_kraft1, 23/07/2006 6:39 AM :Yes Stephen.... : ---- Cool, 23/07/2006 12:41 PM :KC - thanks so much for the plug on your DA account! Your account is always active with visitors, so hopefully people will discover the site through yours. I visited your account for the first time in a long time and was surprised to see that you posted the chat. :Also, I LOVE those pics of Abbie Neilson! Something about that character design and they way you drew her is very attracting. Something about the hair, the big glasses. I don't wanna sound like girl, but she's so cute! :Hope alot of people make it out tonight. Perhaps it will going longer than 20 mins? I'm all for it. :Stephen : ---- Cool, 23/07/2006 10:59 PM :Well, its almost 11pm EST. It's all over. I guess alot of people missed the chat, as I thought there was going to be a larger turn out. It was mainy myself, Kim, Nancy, Manolo and a camero appearance from Tronkan. It was three and a half hours long, so I guess this could be the expected amount of time for the chat in October. :If by popular demand people want another "test chat" because they missed this one, I'll think about setting a date up. :Laters :Stephen